Omegle roleplays
by Bocchan832
Summary: So I changed my mind, now this will be just some of my many rps on omegle,but only the good ones These roleplays will be pretty different each time,K to even M sometimes.But in every single one there will be SebastianxCiel ,yaoi boyxboy. Don't like then please do us yaoi fans a favor and don't read. Oh and sorry if Ciel seems ooc at times, I'm still practicing my rping skills.
1. Chapter 1

**(( hello everyone my name is Bocchan832 and this is my first ever fanfic...so please do be kind. This was actually from an amazing role play I did on Omegle, with a random stranger. In fact I was just there to practice my ciel rping and bam! I found this wonderful and very good Sebastian~! We did this for like I don't know how many hours? And sadly they had to go ,but I got their tumblr~ So it's all good~ So thank you omegle and thank you to that role player for letting me use our role play and make it into like a little fanfic...**

**Also please do be mindful that I just fixed some spelling errors and took out the You & Stranger stuff, the rest is all from the rp))**

**Bocchan832: Hey Ciel, please say the** **Disclaimer!**

**Ciel: Wait, what? Who the bloody hell are you?**

**Sebastian: My Lord, that's not a nice thing to say to a lady. *smirks***

**Ciel: Well Sebastian, this "random" lady just told me to do something preposterous!**

**Bocchan832: Please Ciel! If not then get Sebastian to do it or I'll make you kiss :D~3**

**Ciel:...*blush* Se-bast-i-an...Do the Disc- whatever!**

**Sebastian: Is that an order my Lord?**

**Ciel: What kind of question is that? Of course it is!**

**Sebastian: Okay My lord, Bocchan832 does not own Black butler or kuroshitsuji only half of the plot**

**Bocchan832:* Taps on Sebastian's back* whisper, whisper!**

**Sebastian *clears throat* And if she did, she would make Ciel and I kiss and do many...** **Inappropriate activities... enjoy.**

Ciel ran throughout the manor, nearly tripping because of this stupid dress. Why did Lizzie have to put him in it? As he ran around the corner he crashed into someone. ''Bocchan?'' Sebastian asked with a concerned look on his face. Something seemed to be bothering his little master.

A blush grew on his face," S-Sebastian?" Sebastian helped the earl to getting back on his feet. ''Bocchan, is something wrong?'' The butler kneeled down so he could face his master. "You seem to have a fever, your face looks a bit red'' He said putting his hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Um...it's nothing." His blush only grew and he pulled the dress down some. Sebastian chuckled when he saw Ciel's blush. ''May I ask why you are in a dress, bocchan?'' Sebastian chuckled some more when he completely saw the younger one's outfit. "D-don't laugh...it.. was Lizzie...she left the room to get some cat ears...so I took that moment to run." He looked at the ground. ''Forgive me, young master. I shouldn't been laughing, it is obvious that you are embarrassed and-...cat ears?'' Sebastian couldn't help but imagine how tempting his master would look with those on."That's right you shouldn't be! I left at a good time also, she was going to put me in a short...maid...dress..With those bloody ears..."He replied still looking at the floor. ''...Maid dress?...Cat ears?'' Sebastian smirked ''Bocchan, is awfully rude to leave your guests alone. Especially your fiancée. Why don't you let Miss Elizabeth put the dress and the cat ears on you? She would be very happy, don't you think?" "B-but...fine..But carry me down..I can't walk at all in this thing." He ordered Sebastian. ''Understood'' Sebastian happily and swiftly picked up his master bridle style, taking him downstairs.

Ciel sighed and looked at anything but his butlers face. Sebastian smiled at thought of his beloved master in a maid dress, with cat ears to make it even better! Oh yes, the child would look adorable. That is, more adorable than he already was.

Soon they got back downstairs and Elizabeth almost squealed," Ciel where did you go? I found the perfect pair of cat ears and a super cute maid dress for you! You'll look sooo cute, I know it! Right Sebastian?" Sebastian chuckled putting his master on his feet, ''Indeed, miss Elizabeth'' He said looking down at Ciel She smiled and grabbed Ciel, putting the clothes in his arms." Sebastian could you help Ciel change into these?" Sebastian smiled. "Of course, miss Elizabeth." When did miss Elizabeth get so agreeable?, Sebastian thought smirking. Ciel almost went pale at the idea," Bu..t.."

''Young master, don't be like that, Miss Elizabeth just wants to make you look cute~'' Sebastian said with a grin. Lizzie pouted," Alright I'll do it, for you Elizabeth..." He sighed. Sebastian chuckled and started helping Elizabeth with putting the clothes on Ciel. "S-Sebastian...can't you do this in another room?"He said panicking. ''As you wish, bocchan'' Sebastian escorted Ciel to his room.

Ciel sighed," Thanks Sebastian...wait a minute! How short is that skirt?" Sebastian chuckled ''Well, bocchan, I still think it would look adorable on you~'' Ciel pouted and looked at the ground," J-just hurry up..." ''Understood my lord." Sebastian got Ciel out of his...dress to put on the maid dress. When finished Sebastian grinned ''It looks very good on you, my lord.'' Ciel frowned, still not liking the skirt one bit."And the neko ears?" ''Right here, young master'' Sebastian smirked and put the cat ears on his master, leaning dangerously close to Ciel's face ''Adorable'' He whispered smirking. Ciel's cheeks turned a light pink and he pulled his head back slightly," I'm not a-adorable..." Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek pulling his head close ''Oh, yes you are!'' Sebastian leaned in a little more, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller.

Ciel's looked back at Sebastian, starring deeply into crimson eyes. Sebastian boldly touched his master's lips with his thumb separating them, ''So soft...'' Sebastian stared back at Ciel's ocean blue eye. Ciel nearly gasped, but still looked into those crimson eyes. Looking for something, if anything. ''Bocchan...''Sebastian whispered ''Is there something you perhaps...want?'' "Um...maybe..." Ciel closed his eyes. "Tell me, bocchan...I will do anything to please you...'' Sebastian leaned in so their noses were touching. "I-I want...you.." He mumbled. Sebastian chuckled darkly ''As you wish'' Sebastian captured Ciel's lips in a passionate kiss. Ciel gasped and kissed back as best as he could.

One of Sebastian's hands was on Ciel's neck, while the other one sneakily found its way to Ciel's waist. Sebastian licked his master's bottom lip asking for an entrance. Ciel moaned and opened his lips a little bit, leaning into the touch. Sebastian squeezed his master's waist as his skillful tongue roamed Ciel's mouth, memorizing every little spot he found. Ciel blushed and moaned, letting Sebastian's tongue do as it pleased and slowly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian chuckled as he gently pushed his master's skirt up, revealing creamy thighs. Sebastian lowered his head to Ciel's neck sucking on the soft skin. Ciel's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Sebastian," W-what are you d-doing?" Ciel quickly covered his mouth, a moan nearly coming out of his lips. Sebastian stopped his ministrations to look up at Ciel ''Don't worry, bocchan.I won't do anything you wouldn't like. If it is your wish, we can stop.'' "N-no...this is alright..." He looked away from Sebastian.

Sebastian took Ciel's face in his hands and kissed him softly. Ciel smiled into the kiss, tangling his fingers in the others hair.

Sebastian felt his master's lips turn into a smile and he chuckled. He made his way, kissing Ciel's cheek, until he got to his ear, gently nibbling the earlobe. Ciel gasped at the new feeling, but still leaned into the touch. Sebastian played with the piercing, his hot breath touching Ciel's ear. ''Bocchan...'' he whispered lustfully before attacking Ciel's moaned and through his head back, blushing all the way.," S-Sebastian..." Sebastian bit Ciel's neck, making little blood droplets come out. He lapped at the fresh wound, marking the earl as his.

"S-Sebastian..t-that hurt." The earl whimpered, but still didn't pull away. Sebastian chuckled darkly ''Forgive me,bocchan'' Sebastian then gently pushed the earl on his bed and crawled on top of him, smirking all the while, "Let me make it up to you. May I, bocchan?''

"Um..Okay..Make it up to me then.." Ciel mumbled as Sebastian crawled over him. He chuckled when he saw the lust on his master's eyes ''Yes, my Lord'' Sebastian soon discarded the maid dress, leaving the earl vulnerable to his hungry gaze. Sebastian captured one of Ciel's nipples between his teeth while pinching the other. Ciel whimpered and moaned, putting his hands behind Sebastian's head, pushing it closer to his chest. Sebastian smirked at his master's actions. He headed south, kissing and marking Ciel all over. He stuck his tongue on the earl's bellybutton, looking up to watch his master whimpering. Ciel's hands tried to reach for anything to tug and pull on, sadly messing up Sebastian's work and nearly ripping the bed sheets," S-Sebastian...oh...why...are you putting your tongue th-there?" He asked, his mind clouded with lust.

''Ah bocchan, but you seem to be enjoying it so much!'' Sebastian smirked as he lowered his head, grazing his teeth at the skin above Ciel's crotch. "Hm...maybe just a little...oh gosh S-Sebasti...an.." Ciel moaned, throwing his head back again. Sebastian chuckled again as he nibbled on his master creamy things, ignoring his member, seeing how far his master could go. "A-Aaah-", Ciel moaned and nearly pulled Sebastian's head closer.''Oh my, impatient aren't we?'' Sebastian blew on his master's member, loving the way Ciel was moaning and whimpering. "N-no..You're.. Just...to slow! S-stop teasing m-me..." Ciel closed his eyes, still not believing that he was doing this with his butler.

''Oh bocchan,you should open your eyes, or else you'll miss the show!'' Sebastian slowly licked the pre-cum on the tip. "M-Mmm...-" Ciel slowly tried to open his eyes, looking down at his butler. Sebastian met Ciel's gaze and engulfed the tip, before swallowing all of it. He started bobbing his head on the earl's member."Ahh..S-Sebastian..." Ciel mewed and almost bucked into his mouth. Sebastian chuckled, sending vibrations through Ciel's body. "M-mmmmmm..." Ciel's mouth hung open, as he panted. Sebastian's pace grew faster, the child's moaning was music to his ears. He groped his master's legs and nailed them lightly, trying to send the boy over the edge. "S-Sebastian..I .can feel this strange burning feeling..."Ciel whimpered to the demon. ''Just let it come,bocchan'' Sebastian whispered before returning to his ministrations. "If I do,will this feeling go away?" Ciel panted, still uncertain. Sebastian chuckled at his master's innocence ''It will,bocchan'' He smiled, as he engulfed the boy's member again. "A-a-ahhh, it'd better go away...Ah Sebastian!" Ciel cried as he came in Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian swallowed all of his master's substance, before planting a kiss to the boy's lips ''Bocchan''

"S-Sebastian?"Ciel panted. ''Yes,bocchan?'' Sebastian whispered looking at Ciel's eyes ''What is it?''

"I-I..I love you.."He mumbled and buried his face in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian eyes widened at the boy's confession.''Bocchan...'' "Yes...?" Ciel mumbled against his neck. ''Look at me, bocchan...'' Sebastian requested lovingly to the boy. Ciel slowly raised his head and looked at the demon he had come to love. Sebastian took in the sight of his master. His lips were bruised from all the kisses,sweaty,his hair clung to his face, a blush covered his cheeks, and the cat ears were still on his .Sebastian took Ciel's face in his hands and kissed his forehead before whispering ''...I...love you,bocchan'' Ciel blushed and looked up at him," I love you too Sebastian..." Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's face, milling ''Shall I keep going, bocchan?''

"I would say yes...but I think Lizzie might be wondering what's taking us so long..." He blushed and pecked Sebastian on the cheek.

''As you wish'' Sebastian replied grinning. Sebastian got out of the bed slowly, the bulge that had grown between his legs bothering him to no end. "Wait Sebastian,um..What's that?"Ciel questioned pointing at the bulge between his legs. Sebastian had to hold himself from taking the boy that instant, he was so innocent and pure, and Sebastian just wanted to taint him.''Well, bocchan, this is...um...well..How do I explain this...''

"Hm? I order you to explain this to be Sebastian, what is that? Does it hurt?" Ciel asked almost worriedly. Sebastian smiled at the tone of worry on the boy's voice ''It does bother me a little .It's exactly like when I was touching you. Do you remember how you got?'' "So...does that mean it hurts a lot then...do you want me to help you Sebastian?"He questioned his butler. Sebastian smirked ''Well bocchan,it would be very kind of you if you helped me''.Ciel grinned, "Okay, I'll help you! B-but does that mean I have to do the same stuff as you did to me?" He asked, pointing to himself. ''You may do whatever you want to do to please me'' Sebastian said as he sat beside the boy. Ciel nodded and hopped off the bed, standing in front of Sebastian. He gently pushed him down as hopped back on, crawling over Sebastian. He slid his way up, his bottom grazing over Sebastian's member and looked down at his butler. Sebastian growled as he felt the friction Ciel was creating.''Bocchan..'' His little lord was making the task to control himself very difficult. "Yes Sebastian~?" He stared at Sebastian for a moment. ''You are teasing me, bocchan.'' Sebastian closed his eyes and smirked again, letting another muffled growl come out due the friction.

"Teasing you? How?" He giggled, still moving his bottom as he tried to unbutton Sebastian's tailcoat. ''Bocchan...'' Sebastian groaned deeply as his hands went to help the little earl removing his tailcoat. Ciel blushed and gladly accepted his Butlers help, quickly they removed the tailcoat. Sebastian leaned his head back, watching Ciel's every move as he licked his lips. Ciel blushed, pulling Sebastian up by the tie and placed a clumsy kiss on his lips. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the inexperienced boy back, loving the way his master was trying his best. Ciel pecked him on the cheek and tried to remove the rest of the clothes on his upper half. Sebastian chuckled again. His little lord was so spoiled he couldn't even unbutton a shirt properly. He stopped Ciel's hands and took off his clothes on his upper half, leaving himself exposed to the child's gaze. Ciel stared at his butler's body, never seeing this much skin,"S-Sebastian..." He blushed and placed sweet kisses down Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian laid down again, watching his lord's moves, all the while smirking. Ciel blushed as he soon reached the area just above Sebastian's pants. He smirked and slowly unzipped the fly. Sebastian growled again seeing the look on his master's face. Ciel's mouth hung open as he revealed the bulge that was in Sebastian's pants. Sebastian chuckled darkly ''Something wrong, bocchan?" "N-no...it's just..So..B-big! Why is that?" Ciel looked at it curiously, wrapping his hand around it. ''Ah Bocchan...'' Sebastian groaned as he felt his master's little cold hand wrap around him. "HM?" Ciel glanced up at his butler then back at the thing in his hand. "Why is it sticking up Sebastian?" He questioned the other.

''Ah Bocchan...you are so innocent!'' Sebastian grinned to the boy ''It is like that because of you, my lord'' "B-because you like me? Does that mean Elizabeth does this too?"He questioned again, wrapping his other hand around it. ''Ah-ah Bocchan...! No, ladies do not have it'' Sebastian let out a loud groan."So it's just you?Hey what's that white stuff?"Ciel looked closely at the strange substance. "Well Bocchan...I will have to say that is also because of you, you made me like this "Sebastian grinned as another groan left his throat.

"Really? I made you, a demon like this? Does it taste good? Like whip cream or something?"Ciel smeared some of it onto his finger. ''Why don't you taste it and find out, bocchan? I wouldn't know my taste, but you taste awfully good, my lord "Sebastian smirked seeing the boy's lovely and curious face "I taste good? You mean I make this strange stuff too?" Ciel said, clearly surprised. He slowly lowered his head down and licked at the strange substance. Sebastian took in the sigh before his eyes. His master sure knew how to tempt the devil, even if unconsciously.

Ciel licked his lips, still trying to determinate what this taste was, "It taste pretty good actually..." He smiled and wrapped his lips around the member again, sucking on it, hoping that more of that stuff would come out. Sebastian was holding himself back, trying to not thrust in the boy's mouth, or else he would surely gag. "A-ah young master..!'' Sebastian's groans were getting louder with each suck. Ciel still continued to suck, slowly getting addicted to the taste."Hm?" He hummed against Sebastian's member. Sebastian felt the vibrations of his lord's voice going through his body. He put his hand on Ciel's head encouraging him ''Bocchan..!'' The first moan left Sebastian's lips Ciel tried to take more of it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the head, while still sucking.

''Bocchan!'' His master surely was talented with that mouth of his. Sebastian gripped Ciel's hair harder, yet not hurting him ''Bocchan! Ah!'' Ciel looked up at Sebastian blushing, to think that only Ciel could see Sebastian like this. He smiled and swirled his tongue still wondering if more of the stuff would come out. Sebastian was holding the best he could, but when he saw Ciel's face he just exploded ''Ah! Bocchan!Ah!'' Sebastian moaned loudly as he came in the boy's mouth. Ciel felt a lot of that substance in his mouth and slowly swallowed it all, licking every last drop on his lips and Sebastian's member. Sebastian sat up and grabbed Ciel's face, kissing him roughly. He could taste himself in the little one's tongue. Ciel kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, enjoying the feel of Sebastian's tongue in his mouth. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and put him in his lap. Lowering his head to kiss the young boy's neck ''You did great, bocchan~''

"I-I did? Well of course I did, I'm the earl of Phantomhive! So...does it not hurt anymore?" He questioned his butler still slightly worried. Sebastian chuckled, Ciel would bring his pride even into something like this eh? He nuzzled Ciel's neck ''It does not, thanks to you. How could I eve repay this act of kindness~?'' Sebastian asked smirking

You: "Um...make me a cake after, and put some of that stuff on it also~!" He smiled and pointed at his member," Oh and we should probably get dress ...Lizzie might come looking for us..." Sebastian widened his eyes at his mater's request ''Bocchan think I couldn't put that on your cake...'' He reached for the maid dress and started to put it on Ciel."W-why not? But it taste really good...wait, do you not what anyone else to taste it or something?" Ciel pouted and fixed his cat ears. ''Something like that,bocchan'' Sebastian chuckled as he fixed the maids dress on Ciel ''After all the only one who can ever taste me, is you~'' He kissed the small boy's cheek Ciel blushed and nodded," Okay, then I guess I understand..."He smiled and kissed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled and put on his own clothes ''Well then, my lord, shall we go down?" "Okay, but can you carry me again..."He asked shyly. ''Of course I can, young master.'' Sebastian smiled and picked Ciel up. ''You look lovely Bocchan'' Sebastian said as he eyed his master from head to toe ''The only thing missing is a tail'' "Yeah...good thing Lizzie doesn't have that..." He mumbled and embarrassed blush across his face. ''Good? I think is a shame'' Sebastian said smirking "A shame? What if someone other than you or Lizzie see's me in this...and a tail would only make it even worse..."

**To be continued, the next time I rp with this amazing Sebby~!**

**OMG love you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Hello everyone it's me Bocchan832 again~ Sorry for those who thought I had another chapter to go with my last role play, but I swear if I do I will copy it and post it on here. **

**This happens to be an interesting Role play I did today on omgele~! This Sebastian was really great and I think I did a pretty good job at role playing Ciel in this role play~! Please do tell me what you think and if you have any role play ideas for me just tell me and I can try to make them happen~!**

**Also please do be mindful that I just fixed some spelling errors and took out the You & Stranger stuff, the rest is all from the rp~**

**Oh my gosh also, Yay the Summer Olympics are finally here~! Good luck to all Countries~ I'm personally cheering for my home country Canada~!))**

**Bocchan832: Hey Ciel, please say the** **Disclaimer!**

**Ciel: Wait, what? Who the bloody hell are you?**

**Sebastian: My Lord, that's not a nice thing to say to a lady. *smirks***

**Ciel: Well Sebastian, this "random" lady just told me to do something preposterous!**

**Bocchan832: Please Ciel! If not then get Sebastian to do it or I'll make you kiss :D~3**

**Ciel:...*blush* Se-bast-i-an...Do the Disc- whatever!**

**Sebastian: Is that an order my Lord?**

**Ciel: What kind of question is that? Of course it is!**

**Sebastian: Okay My lord, Bocchan832 does not own Black butler ,kuroshitsuji or omegle ,only half of the plot of this role play.**

**Bocchan832:* Taps on Sebastian's back* whisper, whisper!**

**Sebastian *clears throat* And if she did, she would make Ciel and I kiss and do many...** **Inappropriate activities... enjoy.**

Ciel sighed, crawling his way through out the manor. Where could his demon butler be? He stopped for a second, checking his wounds, hoping not to dirty the manor too much with his blood. He sat down, taking in a shaky breath, before coughing out blood. "S-Sebastian..." The demon butler calmly entered the room. "Yes my l-" He saw the cut, his eyes widening. He ran to Ciel's side "Bocchan! What happened?" Ciel chuckled and coughed out more blood," L-let's just say that I shouldn't be around Grell alone..."

'That drag queen is dead when I find him' he thought as grabbed the small child and took him to his room. He gently laid him down on the bed. "I'll be right back Bocchan."

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, blood still running down his chin. He left and came back with a first aid kit. He set it down next to himself and gently removed Ciel's bloodied and shredded clothes. Ciel gasped and his eyes shot open,"S-Sebastian...n-not a word to anyone else..." "Of course, Bocchan" He said, opening the kit and putting some sort of liquid onto a cloth. "This may hurt for a bit." he gently placed it on a wound on Ciel's side. Ciel hissed and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry my lord, I know it hurts" He said, easing up on the pressure. Ciel closed his eyes," It's fine, I've been through worse..."

He sighed, going to treat his other wounds. Ciel slowly opened one of his eyes, watching Sebastian closely. Once he was done with the burning liquid, he got some gauze and bandages. He carefully wrapped the wounds. Ciel sighed, thankful that the burning liquid ceased. He gently wrapped a wound on Ciel's arm. "I'm so terribly sorry Bocchan. I've failed to protect you." Ciel slowly lifted his hand out and cupped Sebastian's cheek, before slapping him accoss the face." It is my fault for facing Grell alone, instead of calling for you...Don't blame yourself." His eyes went wide at the sudden slap. He faced him, holding his cheek and smiling "Well, at least you still act like yourself" "Well of course, just because I lost some blood doesn't mean I'll act like some bloody git-" Ciel gasped and coughed out more gently rubbed his back, pouring him a glass of water and handing it to him "Here." Ciel nodded and took the glass, bringing it up to his crimson filled lips. Slowly he drank the cold liquid. Sebastian gently rubbed his back, petting Ciel's hair. Ciel continued to drink, slowly and unknowingly leaning into the simple touch. Sebastian smiled gently. Ciel soon finished drinking and set the glass down, breathing gently. "Better?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian with hazy eyes," Yes, I feel bette-" Ciel shot up and coughed out more crimson and held his stomach. His eyes went wide "Bocchan, what did Grell do to you? I need to know so I can help you" "I-it's nothing...Sebastian...just get me more water..."Ciel looked away from his butler."Bocchan, please, you have to tell me."Ciel still looked away," Sebastian, just get me water...I don't want to talk about it..." "Not until you tell me what he did" He pleaded, brushing a lock of hair away from Ciel's eyes...eye. "Let me help you" Ciel frowned," S-Sebastian...this is an order get me water now...Th-then I'll tell you..."

He sighed, getting Ciel the water and handing him the glass "Here." Ciel mumbled a quiet thank you and slowly sipped the water. Sebastian softly petted Ciel's took at deep breath and set the glass down again," I was bragging to Grell how you were mine and I guess I struck a nerve. He started hitting me, and kicked me in the stomach multiple times...Then he slashed at my clothes..." He nodded, rubbing Ciel's stomach. "If you're coughing up blood, he may have punctured your stomach, or possibly a blood vessel." Ciel looked up at him," Is that something serious? Should I be worried...Sebastian?" "Under any normal circumstances, you should be a bit worried. But considering that you have a demon as your butler, you shouldn't worry. I'll be able to heal you very easily, Bocchan." Ciel smiled slightly," Good, now can you take me to my room..." "You are in your room, Bocchan" he pointed out. Ciel's eyes went wide as he looked at his surroundings," That I am..."He chuckled lightly "Get some sleep Bocchan." Sebastian said, petting his hair again. Ciel nodded and slowly closed his eyes," thanks again Sebastian..." He smiled "Anything for you" He whispered. He got up and turned to leave, but turned back around and lightly kissed Ciel's forehead.

Ciel mumbled something and gripped Sebastian's sleeve,"S-stay here until I fall asleep...That's an order..." He smiled, laying down on the bed and holding Ciel "Yes, my lord."Ciel leaned into the touch, secretly enjoying his butlers company."Next time I see that red drag queen, he'll be dead..." Ciel mumbled into Sebastian's neck. "Not if I kill him before then" He chuckled, holding the small child. Ciel chuckled and smirked evilly," We'll see about that...but if you do kill him at least give me the honor of watching."

"Of course, Bocchan." He said, cuddling him. Ciel sighed and looked up at his butler with tired eyes, placing a gentle kiss to his butler's lips. Before blushing and burying his face back into the demons neck. He was a bit thrown off by the sudden kiss, but smiled. He lightly kissed the top of Ciel's head. "I love you..." Ciel blushed and mumbled," I love you too..." He smiled, lifting up Ciel's chin and lightly kissed him. Ciel blushed but kissed back, looking deeply into crimson eyes. He ran his fingers through Ciel's navy blue hair. Ciel smiled into the kiss and gently cupped Sebastian's cheek.

He wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. Ciel gasped at the sudden touch but slowly leaned into it. Sebastian smiled, breaking for air and pressed their foreheads together. Ciel took in a few deep breaths and smiled," I love you Sebastian..."

"I love you too...Ciel." Ciel smiled and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder as he slowly fell asleep, next to his love.

**[ The end~ sadly they left before I could even ask for a DA or tumblr ****L**** oh well~ if you do happen to see this please tell me if you have a DA or Tumblr~ you were an amazing Sebastian and I would love to rp with you again sometime~! ^^**

**Please review~!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hello everyone I'm back again with another interesting rp that happened on omegle yesterday~We roleplayed for a pretty long while and for me it ended at like 3:30 or so in the morning so please don't mind the oocness~ I was kind of sleepy and stuff,plus I didn't know how to deal with this type of situation. And hey for once I didn't do the starter~!I just went on and bam! The first couple of sentences showed up and it some how turned out like this~ So enjoy~!**

**Also please do be mindful that I just fixed some spelling errors and took out the You & Stranger stuff, the rest is all from the rp))**

**Bocchan832: Hey Ciel, please say the** **Disclaimer!**

**Ciel: Wait, what? Who the bloody hell are you?**

**Sebastian: My Lord, that's not a nice thing to say to a lady. *smirks***

**Ciel: Well Sebastian, this "random" lady just told me to do something preposterous!**

**Bocchan832: Please Ciel! If not then get Sebastian to do it or I'll make you kiss :D~3**

**Ciel:...*blush* Se-bast-i-an...Do the Disc- whatever!**

**Sebastian: Is that an order my Lord?**

**Ciel: What kind of question is that? Of course it is!**

**Sebastian: Okay My lord, Bocchan832 does not own Black butler ,kuroshitsuji or omegle only half of the plot of this role play.**

**Bocchan832:* Taps on Sebastian's back* whisper, whisper!**

**Sebastian *clears throat* And if she did, she would make Ciel and I kiss and do many...** **Inappropriate activities... enjoy.**

**(( almost forgot~ fair warning there will be some M stuff, so don't like don't read XD))**

"Young Master?" Sebastian called, knocking at the study door before slipping inside. The lamps burned low without anyone to tend them, and his Master gazed sullenly out the window. "Is everything alright, My Lord?" Sebastian asked, concerned. Ciel continued to look out the window," Hm? What Sebastian?" "You've been acting rather strange lately, My Lord." Sebastian explained, "Is everything alright? You seem...distracted."

"It's nothing, you're probably just imagining things." Ciel replied turning to look at his butler. Sebastian smiled, tilting his head to the side. "I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other, Young Master." He sighed. "I know I may not be your first choice, but I am here if you ever wish to talk..."Ciel scowled and looked to the floor before nodding."It's just that..." Sebastian came closer, leaning on the edge of the desk as he studied his Master. "What's wrong, My Lord?" he asked. "I do fear the rug may catch fire if you glare any harder at it..." he teased half heartedly "It's just that...I've been feeling strange lately..."He sighed, still staring at the rug."In what manner, My Lord? Are you feeling ill?" "It's not like that...just strange...Never mind! It's too embarrassing!" Ciel huffed .Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I cannot help you unless you tell me, My Lord. I promise I'll not speak a word to anyone." Ciel had a light blush on his face," Well lately...I've been having strange dreams and when I wake up...it feels as if I wet the bed..." "I wondered why you kept tearing the covers off in the morning..." Sebastian looked down at the boy, noticing his blush. "What sort of dreams? More Nightmares?" "Um...not really nightmares per say..."Ciel blushed even more and glared at the rug again."Were they perhaps of a more...risqué nature?" Sebastian asked, resisting the urge to smirk out of concern for his Master's already bruised pride. "You are getting to be that age, I suppose..." Ciel's face turned beat red and he hung his head low. "Really now, there's no reason to be like that." Sebastian sighed. "It's perfectly normal. Despite what the church says, it isn't because of my kind either." Sebastian looked away. "Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner..." "S-sooner? Why would I want it to happen sooner! Why does this even happen at all?" Ciel huffed, his face getting even redder if possible. Sebastian looked into his Master's eyes. "It simply means you're growing up, My Lord. Your body is maturing into that of an adult. You may even hit another growth spurt, if you're lucky..." Ciel smirked a little," Yes that last part does sound nice, but I still don't like this feeling." "It's something all creatures have to deal with, growing and changing. Even demons." he added, smiling. "It can be a bit disorienting, but it does get better." "Wait even you had to deal with this." Ciel chuckled at the thought," But how so, how does it get better?" "Yes, even I had to go through changes. Demons develop differently, mind you, but I have to say I found the changes no less embarrassing at the time." Sebastian chuckled. "Eventually the hormones even out a bit. You learn to control your body better. It just takes time, My Lord." "Time? Why can't they even out now. I can't go around having these problems in the middle of a meeting and what if these things happen while Elizabeth is over?"Ciel asked frantically. "Things do happen, My Lord, but I doubt that anyone would be crude enough to call attention to it. Besides, you usually hold meetings in here - unless they can see through your desk, I doubt they would even know." Sebastian shrugged. "And as for Lady Elizabeth...Well, as a proper young lady one would hope she would have the sense not to antagonize in such a situation. You are to be married one day, though, and will be expected to produce heirs should that day come to pass. It will be something you will have to deal with." Ciel blushed at the thought of producing babies...with Elizabeth." I guess you are right about that. But how do I deal with it...S-sometimes it really hurts..." For the first time during the conversation, Sebastian seemed at a loss for words. He blushed faintly as he tried to think of a delicate way to explain. Honestly, he'd have thought the boy could figure it out on his own... "Well, ah...Are you familiar with the...mechanics of reproduction?" He asked, desperately hoping he was. "Well no...Not really...Why is that important?"Ciel asked nervously, but smirked when he saw his butler's faint blush. 'Honestly', Sebastian sighed, 'I thought he was intelligent.' "You do realize that these...issues are due to your body's reaching sexual maturity, right?" "Well I do now."Ciel sighed. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was true his Master was young when his parents had died, but he'd never thought he'd have to deal with this. "Do you at least know the difference between a boy and a girl?" Sebastian sighed, trying not to sound patronizing. "Well yes, girls have breast and boys don't." Ciel stated flatly. Sebastian once again resisted the growing urge to roll his eyes, or flip a table, or- or something. "Girl's do not have the same, ah, equipment that you or I do, My Lord." Sebastian began."Well of course or else we would all be girls or we would all be men."Ciel stared at him. Sebastian sighed again at the blank stare he was receiving. "You have a penis." He said flatly, not knowing another way to explain this. "Women have what is called a 'vagina', which is an opening with a canal leading to her womb, where a child would develop were she to become pregnant. During intercourse, a man...inserts his penis into the woman's vagina." Sebastian blushed, unsettled. This certainly wasn't something he was used to explaining. Ciel blushed at the words Sebastian was using and nodded. Silently telling him to continue.

"He then, ah, thrusts in and out of her. This stimulates his erection, and eventually he will release his semen into her, where it can fertilize an egg within her womb." Sebastian continued, holding his hands up - forming a ring with one hand and shoving his finger through it with the other in a rather crude gesture to emphasize his point. He glanced, embarrassed, down at the boy to make sure he understood. Ciel nodded and covered his mouth, nearly laughing at his butler's actions. Slowly he uncovered it," So how does knowing this help me deal with it if it hurts?" "Well...if one is not in a position to have sex, they can...stimulate themselves by rubbing their erection with their hand." Sebastian said carefully. "This is called 'masturbation' or 'pleasuring oneself'. It is something usually done alone, behind closed doors. Not something to talk about openly, particularly in high society."Ciel looked at him with wide eyes," You expect me to touch myself?" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperatedly. "Yes, sir, that is generally how one deals with such a problem. It is generally frowned upon to have a servant resolve the issue." Ciel blushed," S-so that's the only way..." "Unless you have a better idea. It is not uncommon for a lord to take a serving girl into his bed, but it isn't something one boasts of in polite company." Sebastian sighed. "And society does seem to frown upon the idea of a man lying with another man. Honestly, you humans and your silly laws..." Ciel nodded, "But I think...I'd die for embarrassment if I touched myself..."

"It isn't anything to be embarrassed of, My Lord. I can guarantee you that everyone has done it at some point in their life." "E-even you?" Ciel asked shyly. "W-Well I-Ah-" Sebastian stammered, startled by the sudden question. "I...suppose I would be lying if I said I haven't, My Lord. This human form has its own quirks as well." Sebastian looked away, embarrassed.

"Really? Have you done it recently?" Ciel asked,suddenly feeling curious of his butler. Sebastian hunched his shoulders slightly, refusing to meet the boy's gaze. "Y-Young master, that isn't something you should just ask-" He sighed resignedly, figuring the boy was uncomfortable enough without him scolding him for his curiosity. "I...have..." He muttered. "Really? What does it feel like? Does it hurt?"

"The sensation...is very hard to describe, My Lord." He said, mentally flinching at the pun. "It doesn't hurt, per say..."

"Is there a trick to it? Do you have to use a certain hand?"Ciel blushed at his questions, but he really needed to know. "I am led to understand that it varies from person-to-person...For the most part it is simply trial and error, My Lord. Things that feel good to one person might not feel good to you." Sebastian said gently. "So what do you do then Sebastian?" "M-My Lord-!" Sebastian stopped, forcing himself to answer. "I-ah...I tend to use my right hand..." he mumbled, blushing."Usually when you do -that- you also picture something you find...arousing..." Sebastian trailed off. Dread filled him as he could almost predict the next question out of the boy's mouth. "What do you usually picture Sebastian?"Ciel questioned, secretly wanting to know for more than one reason."Wh-What I find arousing probably isn't the same thing you would, My Lord..." he tried to brush the question off, but the look on the boy's face told him he wouldn't get out of it so easily. He sighed, standing up. "I'm very sorry, Young Master, but that is very private and unless you intend to turn that into an order, I think that I've answered enough questions for today." He said quickly, having had enough. He was blushing rather darkly by this point. Ciel smirked, "Then I order you to answer my question Sebastian!"

"Y-Young master-" he protested. "I did not grill you like this about your dreams!" He said, rather childishly. "You just said to turn it into an order, so stop avoiding the question!"Ciel huffed, very annoyed at his butler's childish actions. "I never told you to-" Sebastian sighed again, resigned to his fate. He turned away, studying the nearby bookcase rather intently. "It's...My fantasy usually involves...Well, you see, I usually use my mouth on...him, and he loves it, he moans and pulls at my hair...and..." Sebastian trailed off, trying to explain it delicately whist keeping his fantasy-partner's identity hidden. "Who is this 'he' Sebastian?"Ciel stared at his back. "I-I doubt you would know him..." Sebastian crossed his arms, stubbornly. "And I believe that I deserve to get a question or two in edgewise, My Lord. Just how do these dreams of yours go?"

"Hey you should answer mine first and then I will answer some of yours. Now tell me who this he is!" "...Do not think any less of me. I...I've gone a very long time without a meal, the scent of a soul is...it does strange things to me in this form, I-" He cut himself off, knowing that the excuses would get him nowhere. He crossed his arms tighter. "I-It is you, Young Master. It is a strange affectation I've picked up and I am not entirely sure that I approve of it, but rest assured I do not intend to make any unwanted advances." He said sharply, staring resolutely at a copy of the Written Works of William Shakespeare. Ciel blushed, mentally 'cheering yes!But then scolding himself for thinking like that'," Oh alright..." "If that is all, Young Master...I do believe I asked you a question as well..."Ciel paled a little, hoping that is butler would forget, but sadly that was not the case." Um...well...you see..."Ciel instantly stared to turn red in the face again, blushing madly. Sebastian turned around, still very red in the face, arms crossed. "I'm waiting, My Lord." Ciel noticed that Sebastian's face was as equally as red as his. "Um well...usually they involve this person...doing strange things to me...B-but for some reason I'm okay with it..."

"And just who is your 'Mystery Person'?" "Um...well they are...you..." Ciel mumbled, blushing as red as a strawberry. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I-Is that so...?" A wicked grin spread across his face. "So it seems that you would not be so terribly averse to my advances..." "Um...maybe..." Ciel mumbled, looking at anywhere but his butlers face. "What sort of 'Strange things' do I do in these dreams, Hm?" Sebastian asked, putting on an almost bored expression, but he couldn't keep the mischievous glint from his eyes."Um...I think I've already said enough..."Ciel chuckled nervously."As I recall I went into slightly more...graphic detail. Don't you think I deserve the same courtesy? They are only dreams, after all."

"Um...well...you..touch me in different places... and did stuff..." Ciel replied. "You've seemto run into another 'problem', haven't you?" Sebastian chuckled, noting the way his Master stammered and squirmed. "Of course not..."Ciel chuckled, even though it was probably true. Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Is that so...? Hm. I suppose I have nothing else to do here, then. I had best check on the dinner preparations... my is it that late already?" He said, checking his pocket watch with a smirk. "W-wait..." Ciel blushed and pulled his shirt down a little."Yes, My Lord? Is there anything else you need?" Sebastian asked, turning back to face him."Maybe..you..were right about..me h-having another problem..."Ciel blushed, still pulling his shirt down.

Sebastian smirked again, striding back to the desk. "And what are we trying to hide, Hm?" he asked patronizingly. "H-hide, what do you mean by that..." He stammered.

He knelt down, grinning. "I think you know perfectly well what I mean, Young Master. I know you aren't stupid." Ciel pouted," Well of course I'm not...but still."He instantly covered his lower parts. Sebastian took his Master's hands, lifting them, and studied the growing bulge. "Now now, didn't I just tell you how to take care of things like this?" he smiled as the blush on his Master's face grew even darker. "W-well you did tell me not to do it in front of people."Ciel countered back. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That is true." he mused. "It will start to ache if you leave it, though. I can't have my Master in pain, now can I?"Ciel's blush darkened even more at that last part. Sebastian didn't let it escape his notice. "Oh? Was it something I said?" he said, feigning innocence.

"W-well what do you think Sebastian?" Ciel muttered, starting to feel pain.

"I think that you need something, but you're too proud to ask." He said, gently brushing a hand against the bulge. Ciel gasped at the sudden touch, but didn't jerk away.

"What was that, My Lord? I didn't quite catch that..."Ciel took in a deep breath and closed his eyes,"hm? I-I don't recall saying anything..."Ciel blushed.

"You don't? Pity." Sebastian said, removing his hand. "I told myself I wouldn't do anything unless you asked..." Ciel pouted, "Sebastian..could you please help me..with my little...problem." "Of course, My Lord." He smirked, quickly doing away with the buttons of his Master's pants. Ciel watched Sebastian do so, slightly getting nervous. Sensing the tension, Sebastian looked up. "No need to be afraid. If you tell me to stop, I will. I promise." he said, pulling his underwear down as well, exposing his erection.

Ciel nodded, hissing as his erection was exposed to the world. Sebastian slowly leaned in, licking the tip of it, and slowly took it into his mouth, sucking gently. Ciel gasped and covered his mouth, holding back a moan. Sebastian growled at the back of his throat, taking him in deeper. Ciel couldn't take it anymore and uncovered his mouth, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair. Pulling him groaned quietly as he obediently sucked, pulling off momentarily only to swirl his tongue around the head and plunge back down again. Ciel arched his back and closed his eyes tightly," S-Sebastian..What's this burning feeling?"Sebastian hummed loudly, squeezing the boy's thighs, not feeling quite evil enough to pull away if he was getting that close. Ciel started to panting, and moaning loudly. Not giving a damn if anyone could hear him. The moans were like sweet music to the demon's ears. He shut his eyes, groaning as he felt his own erection throb. Trying carefully to keep pace, his hands snaked downwards, fumbling with the buttons of his own pants.

Ciel panted, opening his eyes slowly and looked over at what Sebastian was doing.

Sebastian started tending to his own cock, wrapping a hand around it and moving his arm with the same rhythm. Ciel stared at Sebastian's cock, smiling slightly at the site before closing his eyes as a huge wave of pleasure went through his body.

Ciel panted and blushed," W-what should I do...I have this burning feeling near my stomach...S-Sebastian." Sebastian hummed again, speeding up as he felt his Master tense, taking him as deep as he would go and back again.

" Y-you know..your m-mouth is a sin Sebasti-"Ciel couldn't take it anymore and gave in to the burning feeling, cumming into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian groaned, taking it all in before pulling off. With a smirk, he looked up at his Master and swallowed, still pumping his cock with one hand. Ciel looked down at him with hazy eyes, smiling. Sebastian bit back another moan, bracing himself against the floor. "I'm...sorry you have to see me...in such a state, My Lord." He panted. "I can't seem to...control myself." He could feel he was getting close, now. Ciel smirked," It's quite alright Sebastian, I mean you saw me in such a state also."

Sebastian moaned, thrusting into his hand. "That-is different, My Lord." He closed his eyes again, focusing on the pleasure. So close...just a little longer..."M-Master-" He moaned, arching his back as he came.

Ciel smiled, "How is it different Sebastian?" Ciel looked down at Sebastian and licked his lip, getting out of his chair and sitting next to him." Does it taste good?" He asked, pointing at the strange substance. "It's...an acquired taste..." He panted, smirking. "Acquired, well them I'll just see about that!" Ciel lifted Sebastian's hand up to his mouth and his little tongue darted out to have a little taste. Sebastian bit his lip lightly as he licked his fingers. "What do you think?" He chuckled. Ciel looked up at him," It's not too bad, a bit bitter though."Ciel blushed and looked back down at Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian's face suddenly split into a grin. "Mind if I taste?" He asked, leaning into kiss him. Ciel blushed but nodded, leaning in closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian captured his Master's lips in a passionate kiss, swiping his tongue along his lower lip to tease the boy's mouth open and slip inside. "Mmm." He hummed appreciatively. Ciel gasped at the sudden feeling of Sebastian's tongue, opening his mouth just enough for Sebastian's sinful tongue to get in.

They continued like that for a while, lips locked and hazy-eyed, until they broke the kiss from sheer lack of air. Ciel breathed heavily," Wow...That was..Amazing."

"Indeed." Sebastian chuckled breathily. "Perhaps we should do that more often..."

Ciel blushed while nodding," Yes we should... and ...um..I love you..."Ciel mumbled the last part and placed a kiss gently on Sebastian's nose.

"The feeling is mutual, My Love." He said quietly, kissing Ciel on the forehead. Noting his drooping eyelids, he tutted. "Maybe we should skip dinner tonight. You look tired."

Ciel nodded in agreement, "You are right I am feeling quite tired."

Sebastian nodded, sitting up to cover himself and straighten his clothes. He then did the same for his Master. He stood and picked him up, carrying him all the way to the bedroom. Anyone who saw them on the way must have thought the Young Master had fallen asleep at his desk again - if they had any other ideas, they said nothing. Ciel closed his eyes and leaned into Sebastian as he was carried to his room.

Sebastian woke him just long enough to help him change into his nightclothes and tuck him in. "Goodnight, My Love." He whispered, placing a kiss on his smiled," Good night to you also Sebastian, I love you."

**(( and that's all she wrote~^^ Sadly this person did not have a tumblr or skype and didn't know what DA was, but we made up this random thing to put on interest so we could sometime meet up with each other again and rp~! Also if they do happen to see this, I just want to say thank you, you did a super job at rping Sebastian in this very random situation~!^^ I hope to rp with you again sometime~Also please do tell me what you think and if you have any role play ideas for me just tell me and I can try to make them happen~! Who knows maybe sometime I might even bump into you if you are on omegle~! Well bye and please review~!))**


End file.
